


Gold

by sunsets



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Future Fic, M/M, Morning After, Romance, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:29:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24644842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunsets/pseuds/sunsets
Summary: “Are you done being a weirdo yet? Even supreme leaders need to pee in the morning!”Saihara is startled out of his thoughts by a now clearly-awake Oma yelling directly into his ear, the latter not caring about volume control or about ruining the calm ambience of the morning. He misses the peaceful, morning-after Oma already.“I liked you better when you were sleeping.”“How can Saihara-chan be so mean?! First thing in the morning too! This is a new low, even for you!”
Relationships: Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 15
Kudos: 168





	Gold

Streams of sunlight gently trickle in through the window, coming to land on where Saihara Shuichi rests his head on the pillow, causing him to groan and stir in his sleep. Now that he’s been unfairly awoken, his eyes slowly open, their colour an identical match to the dull golden glow of the room he is in. 

Blinking away the residual dreams from his eyes, Saihara’s vision focuses as the fog in his mind begins to lift. It's only then he becomes aware of a warm, solid weight sprawled on top of him under the sheets. 

Oma Kokichi sleeps on like a log; face safely tucked away in the crook of Saihara’s neck and blissfully unaware of how he’s fashioned himself as Saihara’s personal blanket. His mouth is slightly parted, allowing for the soft sounds of his dreaming to escape. Oma likes to claim that he never snores in his sleep, but by now Saihara had spent many nights with him to know that it was a lie.

Saihara can’t help but smile, carefully removing his arm from Oma’s loose hold to lightly brush away a strand of sleep-tousled hair from the other’s face. Oma’s hair is more of a disarray than usual; the dark purple spread in all directions like ink in water. Saihara likes the way the soft wisps of Oma’s hair tickles his collarbones. He likes how it’s wildness and refusal to behave perfectly represents Oma’s nature. He likes Oma. He loves Oma. 

Saihara allows his gaze to trail lower. In the past, he would have been too embarrassed to even think about doing such a thing. But as the years wore away, so did whatever sense of shame he once had. 

Oma’s neck is haphazardly littered with a string of hickies, each one blossoming into a purple that would soon be camouflaged by his hair. Feeling smug and entirely too proud of himself, Saihara moves his finger to gently trace over them in an almost apologetic gesture for any hurt he might have caused. Almost. 

“Are you done being a weirdo yet? Even supreme leaders need to pee in the morning!”

Saihara is startled out of his thoughts by a now clearly-awake Oma yelling directly into his ear, the latter not caring about volume control or about ruining the calm ambience of the morning. He misses the peaceful, morning-after Oma already.

“I liked you better when you were sleeping.”

“How can Saihara-chan be so mean?! First thing in the morning too! This is a new low, even for you!”

Oma sits up and pouts, ready to start his daily routine of breaking into theatrics, when Saihara quietly places a hand on his arm to roughly tug him back down into the covers. The abruptness of it catches Oma completely off-guard, as he lets out a surprised gasp. Grabbing the opportunity, Saihara quickly rolls on top of Oma, not letting go of his arm as he adjusts to his new position. 

“I… I let you do that,” Oma is quick to clarify. A bit too quick.

“Sure you did,” Saihara deadpans, all the while admiring the way Oma’s hair fanned out on the pillow. 

Saihara lets his arms box Oma in, imposing his larger frame over him and rendering any attempt of escape useless. It’s not fair that Saihara was always so much bigger than him. Even back when they were younger and scrawnier, Saihara was still always bigger than him. The years had filled Saihara out nicely, but Oma remained lithe as always. Despite this, whenever Oma trails his hands across the broad expanse of Saihara’s back, he realises that he isn’t too bitter about it.

Oma Kokichi is The Ultimate Supreme Leader of Evil. He is a world-renowned criminal mastermind; one who has successfully orchestrated and gotten away with countless impossible schemes. But even he knew that escaping was futile. Saihara would always catch him. Every time. To his benefit, he doesn’t mind the idea of being thrown in prison if that prison is Saihara’s arms. Only for Saihara would Oma give himself up willingly, but what fun would that be? The real thrill was from the chase, and he will make Saihara chase him until their legs give out. 

It was time to do what he does best.

It was time to put on a show.

“My my… was last night not enough? Is Saihara-chan so horny that he needs another round before he can start the day? I didn’t expect a detective to be so dirty.” Don’t let the guise crack, Oma thinks. He can’t know, even if he always ends up finding the truth. Let him figure it out for himself. 

Saihara says nothing, instead electing to look intently into Oma’s unnaturally purple eyes. Oma’s eyes give nothing away, as usual. But that’s not the reason why Saihara is looking. 

Oma Kokichi is a liar. He is an actor, and a damn good one at that. Nothing about him is authentic or true, as everyone else has said. But Saihara thinks that everyone else has got it wrong. Has thought so for a long time, ever since he made the first attempt to unravel Oma’s lies all those years ago.

But there is still a lot about Oma that he doesn’t know, and may never know. There are some lies that can’t be fully unravelled, no matter how hard he tries. It used to bother him, but now he finds that he doesn’t mind. For Saihara, the liar is far more important to him than the lies. He wouldn’t have it any other way.

“Kokichi,” he finally breathes, like a drowning man starved for air. Saihara removes his arm from where it was pinning Oma and intertwines their fingers, their rings lightly clinking into each other, the gold metal threatening to outshine the sun itself.

Oma’s eyes widen in surprise, and whatever lies and taunts he had prepared to retaliate with die in his throat. Even after all this time, he will never get used to Saihara using his given name. It’s like a trigger that exposes all of his weaknesses all at once. But this time, it’s not so much the use of his name as it is the way Saihara is looking at him; like he’s perfect as he is. Like he’s the only person in the world that matters. Oma belatedly realises that his performance fell apart the moment he decided to set foot on the stage.

Oma hates the way Saihara says his name. He hates the way Saihara makes him feel so exposed, so weak, and for making him feel like he’s losing control when being in control used to be the only thing that ever mattered to him. He hates Saihara. He loves Saihara.

“Shuichi…”

Oma’s eyes are burning, overwhelmed, like he’s been caught by Saihara for the first time all over again.

A smile slowly spreads across Saihara’s face at the mention of his name, his gold-platinum eyes lighting up the room and lighting up Oma’s life in a way the sunlight never could. He leans down to close the gap between them, eyes fluttering shut as he kisses his husband. He feels Oma’s lips press back; the contact soft and warm and he can’t get enough of it. Will never be able to get enough of it.

They stay like that for not nearly long enough, as they have to eventually part for air. Saihara still has Oma encased in his arms, now resting fully on top of him. Oma cards his fingers lazily through Saihara’s midnight hair, as he smiles contently in a rare display of honesty reserved only for his Saihara-chan. His Shuichi. Even his big mouth can’t ruin this moment. That is, until…

“But seriously, I really need to pee.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Thank you for reading this fic. I've spent the last 15 years or so reading fanfiction, but I've never actually written one until now! Quarantine is really forcing me to try new things, huh? 
> 
> Well, I had a blast writing this. Feedback is greatly appreciated :-) Until next time!


End file.
